


Family Antics

by TorikkiJ



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Swap AU, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Haruno Sakura-sensei AU, I have no idea where I'm going with this, Sakura-sensei AU, Team Sakura, and his father is her boyfriend, and then i write it and boom, crack ship, i do what I want but I'm welcome to suggestions and critic, i love reviews, i would love a beta tho, idk why i wrote this i don't even ship this couple, it just popped into my head, no beta we die like men, one-shot probably, where in Kakashi is her student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorikkiJ/pseuds/TorikkiJ
Summary: Kakashi took pride in the fact that he could control his gag reflex whenever he saw his old man try to do some moves, and they were god awful moves, on his teacher. Of all people, his father had taken liking to his jounin sensei. Not that Sakura-sensei minded his father's moves anyway, it made Kakashi realize that her taste in men was questionable. She could've snatched Minato-san from the red head if she tried.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Namikaze Minato, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Obito, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Sakumo
Comments: 17
Kudos: 254
Collections: Sakura Variety Pack





	Family Antics

“Kakashi! Get down here and greet your teacher!”

The boy, in question, was in his room. He was about to jump through his window when his father’s voice bellowed throughout the house and no doubt knew what he was doing. Biting back his curses, Kakashi groaned. Oh, how the world has forsaken him. 

“Son, don’t make me come up there!" A swish of clothes. "I’m so sorry, Sakura-chan, you know how he is but don’t worry. He'll come by....” 

He most certainly _won’t_ come by. The last part was directed to his _sensei_ but with his superior hearing, Kakashi heard it fairly clear. Quickly checking his look in the mirror, Kakashi gave an approving nod to his mask and dark blue uniform. He would _love_ to make them wait, but his father might skewer his ass if it meant inconveniencing his _precious_ Sakura- _chan_. 

Grumbling all the way down, making sure his steps were unusually noisy for a ninja of his calibre, Kakashi was proud to have withheld his gag at the sight of his lovestruck father having tea in the living room with _his sensei_ of all people. 

They were so animated in their conversation that Kakashi was left ignored at the base of the stairs, and something childish reared its ugly head in Kakashi’s mind. _They_ called him down _here_ and made him _wait_ for who knows how long. _Two minutes, it’s been two damn minutes._

“ _Good morning_ , parental figure.”

Kakashi pointedly squeezed himself at his father’s side, to make sure his father was a distance away from his sensei. He wasn’t jealous, he told himself. He didn’t like how his father was closer to _his_ sensei when they just met in the market two weeks ago. Never mind the fact that his father was a war hero and probably knew his sensei longer.

Point is, Kakashi’s been here the past month training with her unlike his father who’s been missing the past year for a mission he didn’t really care about. _He cared, he did. He was scared at the possibility of his father returning in a box or worse, in an urn._

“Hey there, problem child.” Kakashi glared at his father for the jibe, before turning to his teacher. Who’s smile he really hated and the brightness of her eyes blinded him. _He actually loved it, he really loved it when it was directed his way._

“Kakashi-kun, good morning. Want some tea?” 

“No,” Then, in afterthought and because his father’s elbow digging at his side a bit too deep to be comfortable. “thank you.”

Kakashi could feel his father’s embarrassing grin from the back of his head. He made sure to slip into his stoic mask even though victory flowed through his veins. Hah! He made his father _embarrassed_ at his _crush_. Sakura-sensei had to leave his ass now.

“Ah, Sakura-cha-” A cough. “-san. I’ll go whip up breakfast. Feel free to discuss with Kakashi about your mission.”

Kakashi fumed at the idea of sharing breakfast with this troublesome woman but his attention immediately focused on the fact that his sensei and him were going on a mission _together, without his fucking dad_. 

He ignored the fact that the idiot Obito would tag along. Rin was tolerable, _comfortable_ , but Obito on the other hand… god he would throw his tanto at him given the chance. _Not true, Obito was his best friend... okay Kakashi would skewer him given the chance but his sensei was there to heal the Uchiha anyway._

How grateful he was, now as a gennin, that his father was nearly as busy as the Jounin commander so he won’t be able to tail them on their mission. It happened once. One time they were tailed by Minato , and Sakura-sensei threw a fit. Kakashi never thought that a war hero could cower so easily.

“I’m sorry to disturb your weekend, Kakashi-kun, but there was a request for our team from Suna. We’ll be gone for two weeks at least, a month at most. Simple deliver and retrieval mission. Are you in?”

Kakashi nodded. _However_ , he wholly doubted that this was simple. Their team _never_ had a simple mission handed to them, even after the war ended. Plus, Sakura-sensei’s team for a deliver and retrieval mission? A team with _two_ medics and _two_ clan shinobi? He didn’t think so.

Kakashi conveniently forgot that they were technically ranked as gennin even though their teacher classified them as chuunin level collectively.

“Obito and Rin?”

“I’ve already discussed it with Rin during her break in the hospital yesterday. I’ll go visit Obito after you.” 

_‘You won’t stay for breakfast?’_ Apparently, his father must have the same sad thought because the clinking and general kitchen noise paused a bit before resuming as fast as it stopped. His sensei must’ve not noticed it, she’s a bit dull with her senses as far as Kakashi knew. She should work on that. He could help her if she wanted, he had superior sense because of his lineage. Forget his father, his father was busy with other shit to help out.

Kakashi felt warm tingles on the tip of his fingers when he realized Sakura visited him _first_ instead of that dumb Uchiha. Then he remembered that every _single_ time his sensei visited the Uchiha district, she would be stuck there for _hours_ before finally escaping. 

Obito invited them once, for lunch. 

It turned to a sleepover real quick.

So of course Sakura-sensei would visit him first for the quick update then _probably_ be forced to have breakfast with those raven-haired bastards.

“Okay, Sakura-sensei. Details?”

“We leave Monday morning, five sharp. Pack lightly. Same route we travelled before, same formation. Any questions?”

Kakashi shook his head, this is what he liked about his sensei. She didn’t _baby_ them. Sure she doted on them, more times than he could count, but she made sure they were prepared for battle.

Then he inhaled silently, god Kakashi hoped his ears weren’t turning red. His sensei _always_ teased him about it and he did _not_ like it one bit. Because, first of all, it was _lame_. Second of all, it was _not cool_.

“Would you like to stay for breakfast, Sakura-sensei?”

He could see her pause, the gears in her head finally stopping for the first time in a long time since Kakashi has met her. He took pride in that. His father never did it before. _However Kakashi never made her blush yet either._

Okay, so that would be his new goal.

“Oh, Kakashi-kun. I might intrude-” Kakashi cut her off, he just swallowed his tongue to invite her. No way he’s backing down now.

“No you won’t. Otou-san makes a lot of food, he’s getting fat for eating too much.” 

Sakura laughed at that and Kakashi could _feel_ his father grumble in the kitchen about ungrateful brats. His sensei glanced behind him and Kakashi knew his father must’ve finished cooking and was flaunting his horrifying ‘kiss the cook’ apron that Minato-san gifted him last winter. Oh how tempted Kakashi was to burn that vile thing, if it weren’t for the fact that it was Konoha’s golden boy’s gift to his father. 

“Then, thank you for your invite Kakashi-kun. If Sakumo-san won’t mind, I would be happy to join breakfast.”

“You are more than welcome to stay for breakfast, Sakura-san.” 

Kakashi stood to break the _mood_ that was forming in the air and held his hand out to the pink haired woman. Obviously indicating that he would lead the way to the kitchen. Never mind the fact that it was just _there_ and Kakashi really wanted to up one his father by holding Sakura-sensei’s hands.

_Thankfully_ , Kakashi didn’t embarrassed his self and Sakura grabbed his extended appendage. Kami, Kakashi hoped he wasn’t sweating. _‘Idiot, you’re wearing gloves.’_

“This way, Sakura-sensei.”

“Thank you, Kakashi-kun.”

Kakashi made sure to seat his sensei at his side and not beside his father. Kakashi ignored the tight smile his father aimed at him the whole breakfast. This was payback for the dinner Sakumo made him eat _alone_ last Friday when his father was out and about with _his_ sensei of all people.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Don't like this ship? Why'd you read it then? Anyways!
> 
> Yeah, I have no idea why I wrote this. It just popped into my head when I saw a "Good morning, Parental FIgure" haikyuu meme. I don't even ship this ship but I know some people who do and this is for them. Go guys, ship whoever you want; there ain't no assholes who could tell you otherwise.
> 
> Unless its pedophilic and in that case, I personally don't like those but whatever. You do whatever and I do my whatever.
> 
> I have no idea where I'm going with this, any suggestions?
> 
> Leave a review! I'm open to comments and suggestions.


End file.
